


Also, The Quadrille

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter (Movieverse)
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how we learned to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also, The Quadrille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thelastgoodname).



Watching Ron attempt to dance would be pleasantly ridiculous if he weren't dancing with Professor McGonagall, who holds him too tightly and meets Hermione's eyes in an orchestrated pattern of arousal, as if Hermione weren't already hypnotized by McGonagall conducting Ron through the rhythms of waltz and tango.

Precise fantasies, firmly controlled, have guided her fingers -- Ron and blushing kisses, McGonagall whispering against soaking wet knickers. She didn't know she wanted McGonagall to guide Ron, gliding, to her side. "She's as rough a dancer as she is professor," he says, and Hermione, who knew that, is heartened and glad.


End file.
